Vita Nuova
by PineappleFairy
Summary: If life was a game, what will you do? Me? Risk my life for you to be happy because my happiness lies in you. Does your happiness lie in me? SIOC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Vita Nuova. **_

* * *

><p><em>Love?<em>

_Is it merely just a word or what exactly does it mean?_

_Can someone show me what love is?_

* * *

><p>My death wasn't that thrill riding, it was just a plain, cliché hit and run.<p>

They probably didn't even find the culprit and it's not like anyone is going to attend my funeral.

In this world, I am a loner, a rejected, _something that is just living._ So my last wish is that someone will be with me and love me if I ever get the chance to see the light again.

_June 10__th__ 199X_

"Congratulations Miss, you have successfully delivered a healthy girl."

A nurse handed a bundle over to the lady sitting on one of the hospital beds with sweat pasting her dark blue hair to her forehead.

"H-Heh…" The lady looked down at the bundle.

A pair of narrow but doe eyes peered at her in a color between a mix of blue, black and grey, the child have a heart shape face, plump, pouting lips and a tuff of black tinted blue hair on the top of her head, over all, the girl was quite cute but the lady didn't think that.

**Week 4**

"…_how the f**k do I do this?"_ The dark blue haired lady cursed as she held up a diaper.

"… I need a manual…" She left the child as she went to find the box for the diapers, looking for instructions for the item. She messed up her hair with her hands as she looked through the instructions.

"Why the hell are there so much damn steps! It's diapers for goodness sake!" She came back and stared at the child before _trying_ to put on the diaper. She sighed before taking a cigarette and lighting it up.

**Week 16 (4 months)**

"Oi! Ao-atama, come 'ere." A lady said as the child's head's perked up and started to crawl to the lady.

"I need to go to… work… stay here 'kay? Don't mess anything up." The women slurred out while the child merely just tilt her head to a side.

After awhile, the woman's phone rang and so, she proceed to leave the child and pick up her phone, screaming and frowning all the while she was on the phone.

"Ha? Boss is having a fever and there is an attack? WHAT THE F**K ARE YOU GUARDIANS DOING? …. I'll be there in 5. Protect boss."

The woman ran out of the house after she hanged up, not caring of her messed up hair, smudged make-up or shirt un-tucked.

'_Are? Isn't it obvious that Kaa-chan is in the mafia as well? How else would they have found me? Hmm? Guess I can blame Kaa-chan as well but we all know that it isn't just her fault, now is it? But I must thank her, after all, without her, how else would I have met you?'_

**Age- 7**

"… Miss?"

""ey! Why don't you call me Mama? I'm the one who gave birth to you!"

The woman placed her hands on her hips, bowing down low enough so the child can see her eyes.

"…Mother…"

"… I ain't got time for this! Hold on." The woman rushed to her phone, flipped it open and typed for a while before rushing back to the child, bending down once again.

"Now, where was I? Ah. My boss wanna meet you. Get ready." She stood up, walked to the sink where the water was, looked at her reflection and fixed her tie as she watches from the corner of her eye as her child walked to her room and got ready, black tinted blue hair flowing behind her.

The child is around 7, having her 7th birthday only a while ago, she had black tinted blue hair cut short to her shoulders and a fringe just brushing the top of her eye, close to covering the eye that is either of blue, black or grey, maybe it's just one of those choices, maybe it's all. She is one of the anti-social kids in her class, no friends, straight A+'s and never speaks up. Strange girl?

"… Mother…? I'm… ready…" She came back out wearing a light grey jumper with a sown on felt bear holding a red balloon and black shorts.

"'kay, lets go." The woman said before pushing the child out of the house, locking the door and going in the white car parking just outside the house.

"Get in."

"…" The girl climbed in the car with a slight jump just to reach the seat before pushing her leg onto the seat, setting her body in the seat before grabbing the door and closing it with a silent 'thump'.

"We're gonna meet my boss. Be in your best behavior."

"Yes mother…"

_Ah. Yes. Now, why did the woman went to the sink and look at the water instead of a mirror? Are you questioning that fact? Very well, I shall tell you the answer for that very question. That woman is a very strange woman, oh no no no, I don't mean strange by magic and curses, oh no no no~ I mean strange by she believes in many strange things that a boss has told her, but the fact is that she took it the wrong way. Mirror is certainly not going to do with anything about how strange that woman is but she is scared. Scared of what? She is scared because every time she looks in the mirror, she sees the dead looking eyes of the children she….._

"We're 'ere."

* * *

><p>'… <em>Love <em>noun _1. a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person._ _2.a feeling of warm personal attachment or deep affection, as for a parent, child, or friend…'_

'_Is that so?'_

'_That's what the dictionary says.'_

'_Does that mean you love me?'_

'_Eh? Un!'_

'_Promise?'_

'_Pinky promise!'_

* * *

><p>Just standing in front of the large house-like mansion, the woman bent down facing the child while gently holding the child's hands while the child blinked, shock at how her mother is acting.<p>

"Aoyomi. Mama… is in the underground world, the mafia." The woman said, waiting to see the child's reaction but widened her eyes when she realized the child hasn't done anything more than blinked at the woman. The woman decided that it is either the child doesn't know what the mafia is or that the child is just (surprisingly) calm at the confession. She ends the thought, thinking that is the former.

"Aoyomi. Do you know what the mafia is?" She said once more only to be taken back when her child calmly replied.

"… Mafia… An organized international body of criminals, operating originally in Sicily and now especially in Italy and the U.S. Having a complex and ruthless behavioral code… Is it not?"

* * *

><p><em>Aurora knew the moment she looked at her child, that her child isn't exactly normal. How? Her child barely cried once it was born into this (cruel) world but Aurora had much more on her mind than to think about this. She had, after all, just finished a mission before feeling a stab-like pain on the side of her stomach and realizing that she is about to be due. When she had look at her child, she had a flash of annoyance passing through her when she realized that her child has the exact same mysterious eyes as the one she loved (-ed.) <em>

_She had only to decided to name her child with the Japanese name to bring respect to the country she met her boss._

_Her daughter was never normal and she will never change that thought even if her child being normal or not is good or bad. But that thought slowly changed when she felt a pang of guilt pass through her when her child barley acknowledge her. (Maybe I did a bad job as a mother?) She decided to bring her child to meet her boss that she is ever so loyal to._

* * *

><p>"Aoyomi…How?" She barely managed to breathe out due to the fact that her child knows what mafia means when she thought she hid the fact that she was a Mafioso pretty damn well.<p>

"… Should I not know?" The girl, or is now known as 'Aoyomi', tilt her head to a side.

"That's… not it…I should've explained it earlier…"

"…Mother… what famiglia are you in?"

* * *

><p><em>Aurora should've known from the start that her child is not normal and should have taken more care with that fact yet she threw that thought to the back of her mind. She should've known that she shouldn't have answered her child or bring her to meet her boss. If only. But only never really happened, did it?<em>

* * *

><p>"Estraneo… Estraneo Famiglia…"<p>

_Yet, she never realized when she told her daughter her famiglia that her daughter's eyes widened, she should've realized and because she didn't, things messed up._

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>KHR belongs to Akira Amano.'<strong>_

_**(This is a re-written version of the candle is still burning~)**_

**The name 'Aoyomi' is just a temporary name before she'll get the name that is in the other version of this story.**

**Aoyomi (****炎****青****) ****basically means ' blue flames' which came from the two kanji -**

**炎 ****and ****青**.

**炎 ****stands for 'flames' (Kunyomi) while ****青 ****stands for 'blue' (Ao) **

**There is little to no reason why I chose this name or kanji for her but to make it simple, I guess it's because of her hair and flames just sound nice.**

**The poll is up for who you want Aoyomi to be with!**

**Next chapter up before next month! (promise!)**

**Please Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Vita Nuova.**_

* * *

><p>'<em>What would you do if I die one day?'<em>

'_I'll avenge you then wait for you to come back.'_

'_But I died…'_

'_Do you really think I'll let you die without me?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>Eh? Estraneo...Isn't that in… Katekyo Hitman Reborn? Will… I learn how to love here in this world full of Mafioso? What a joke…'<em>

"Hm? Aurora? Is this your daughter?" A voice called out as a woman appeared. She has strikingly sharp blond hair that makes her blue piecing eyes stand out, giving her the illusion of probably the evil villain you would see in a kid's cartoon show. Her pointy nose had a red piercing that stands out with the tight red dress she was wearing along with a scientist coat that suspiciously looked stained with blood.

"Ah. Mistress Colette. This is Aoyomi, she's… 7…" Aurora slowly worded out.

"Hmm?" The woman now known as Colette, or Mistress Colette, hummed with a glint in her eyes. Her bright red lips twitching upwards slightly as her manicured fingers slowly wrapped around her phone in her pocket.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, I'll be taking my leave then as you seem to be looking for Franco. If I'm not wrong, he's in the office. Well then, bye." She waved her hands as she twirled around and walked off.

_Colette was never a nice woman, she was cruel and just plain mean along with a sprinkle of being a gold digger. Probably that's the reason why she is now marriage to Franco. She is not afraid to do what ever it takes to get what she wants and it's easier than a click of a finger for her since she is just spoiled rotten by her husband._

_Franco is not just a rich man but too god damn nice. He would give whatever his wife wants even if it's killing half the world's population. Franco is also the one who saved Aurora from the life that she had when she…_

"I want that child to be part of my experiment!" A high pitch voice called out form behind the wooden double door.

"Colette… Fine… But isn't having our child enough?" Another voice said but this time, it was a male voice.

"Are you denying my request?" The woman voice said once more before a sigh could be heard indicating the male must've given up.

_Oh! Did I forget to say that Colette likes to use children as experiments? Yes. Children, no matter how rich, poor, cute, adorable or pitiful they are. Once she has her eyes on a child, she'll stop at nothing to get it. ('It') Like she did with her very own, blood-related child._

* * *

><p>Aurora, Aurora was a young girl when her family died during a house fire that was all caused by the youngest child of the family, her.<p>

_Honestly,_ all she wanted to do was make her family dinner but no one ever taught her to make anything before.

Her mother was a model, always halfway around the world and come home only for a mere day out of the whole year. Sometimes Aurora forgets how she looks like if it wasn't for the only photograph hanging up in the living room of the whole family.

Her father was a businessman and never even gives a glance at his children. He only, and rarely, speaks of his children, so rare that many thought he doesn't have children.

He would come and go and come and go, always have been like that and always will.

Aurora's oldest sister, Amelia, was pretty with her smooth black hair and green eyes, has a cruel personality that only Aurora faces.

Aurora never loved her family nor does she hate them but she always wanted to make them see how useful and how much appreciated she would be, after all, what child doesn't want to be accepted by their family?

So when Aurora realized her family is coming together, which is probably the only time out of the whole 365 days in the whole year, she decided to make her family a meal to show her family how 'helpful' she is.

But Aurora never learnt how to cook or what they like or anything like that so when she was in the kitchen, she stared at the knife and the meat in front of her before slamming the knife down.

She merely blinked when the knife missed the meat and slipped out of her fingers and onto the floor, although she did frown.

When her house did burn and started a fire, blazing through everything even the little plastic doll her mother gave her years ago, she ran outside through the back door while her mother, father and her sister was still inside.

She didn't know what to think while her house was being taken over by the orange flames. Tears were coming out of her eyes but her lip was twitching up.

_They deserved it._

_It was my fault._

_But when have they been there for me?_

_But I wanted to make them love me not hate me._

Aurora hated that she was happy that her family was dying yet she was crying.

Aurora hated herself for thinking that she blamed her family that they died because they never taught her right.

Aurora hated that her names means light yet she never brought light to her family in happiness but made them see the light that killed them.

When Aurora met _him,_ she didn't know what to think other than he's an arrogant and ignorant jerk.

But like any other shoujo mangas, hatred between a male and female will soon turn into love.

He was arrogant but loving to only her, and that is what she loves about him. She loves the way his mysterious eyes would glance at her in a way when he 'tries' to be serious with her or the way he would stay silent during a meeting but the second they come home, he would kick off his shoes and slump on the couch.

Yet that happiness did end but she was gifted with his child.

_Was it a gift?_

When Aurora had her child, her eyes widened while her breath hitch for a millisecond when she realized her child has _his _eyes.

_Those blue-ish, grey yet black and purple tinted eyes that are narrowed yet big and doe but yet again, is sharp._

She couldn't help it but her thought on her child was overtaken by the tiredness not only from the birth but form the mission she done before the birth.

* * *

><p>Aoyomi sat on one of the flimsy plastic chairs that were there in front of the playhouse with many of the other kids in the park near where her mother's boss' house is.<p>

She wrinkled her nose when one of the kids spat out a chewed lolly. She fidgets in her chair before abruptly standing up and walking away, only to stop when one of the girl came and tugged on her dark blue hair.

"Hey you! You think you so awesome you just walk away?" She said in broken up words that barely formed a proper sentence and made Aoyomi run the sentence over in her head a few times before under standing the meaning.

"That's not it… My mother is calling for me…" Aoyomi said slowly before glancing away.

"You! You blue-hair monster!" The other girl screamed out while Aoyomi's eye twitched at the barely offensive offense.

She turned away and began walking back to the house of her mother's boss (mansion). Only to stop when men in black suits walked in a circle around her. They all wore matching black suits and black sunglasses with a gun hidden underneath their shirt that Aoyomi could clearly see.

"Mistress Colette has requested us to capture you, Aoyomi, Aurora's daughter." One of the men spoke out.

Aoyomi's eyes narrowed before rapidly glanced around, hoping to see an escape routine but only to see none as all the men where shoulder to shoulder leaving little to no space between their legs for Aoyomi to get down and dash pass.

'… _Mistress Colette…? Ah. The lady mother was speaking to that has blonde hair… Why… Why would she want me?'_

"Aoyomi!" A familiar voice called out that made said girl turn to face the place where the voice called out only to see a familiar blue-head, her mother.

"…Mother." She said out monotonously.

"A-Aoyomi… R-Run!" Her mother screamed out, which made the younger girl's eye, twitched at the logic behind it.

'_I would've if I could…'_

"Aurora. We spoke about this already." Another voice called out as another man showed up.

He had crisp, navy suit which made him stand out, the suit itself looks more expensive then their house (Aoyomi's and Aurora's.) He had sleek black hair and was standing close to Colette.

Aoyomi's eyes glared at everyone when she saw her mother backed down just at the voice of the newly shown up man.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aurora, nice to see you again." He stood up and greets one of his favorite employees.<em>

"_Ciao boss." She said with a grin plastered on her face which soon disappeared when her boss' face when serious._

"_What is it? Another attack?" She said seriously with narrowed eyes, which soon morphed into confusion when her boss' shook his head._

"_That's not it… It's … about your child." He said in all seriousness._

"_Ah~ Aoyomi? She's a good kid, pretty smart for her age as well! Shame she ain't that sociable." Her smile was back as she thought about her child._

"…_Colette… wants her to be… part of our… children experiments…" The male muttered while looking down as Aurora's eyes widen before she shouted out._

"_No! I don't care if Mistress Colette or simply Colette wants my child! I will not hand my child over! I don't care that Colette is your wife! My child is mine! I-I haven't even showered her with enough love yet to hand her over! P-Please… Don't take my goddamn child away from me… " Her breath went rigid and broken up near the end._

_The male turned away as his eyes went hair and his jaws tightened before he looked back at the female and said in a serious but calm voice._

"_Aurora. I have saved you and the all the hope you have left and the least you can do is being willing to hand over your child." Once the last of the words was spilt out, Aurora's eyes widen and she slumped onto the cold ground and looked up at the male with tears glistering the corners of her eyes._

"_W-why…" She managed to breath out as the male walked away without looking back._

* * *

><p>"… <em>Kuro-kuro… Are we ever going to escape? With Kennie and Chi of course…"<em>

"_Of course we are! With Ken and Chikusa and then we can all be together!"_

"_Really?"_

"_Really."_

"_I… I trust you then for our happiness!"_

* * *

><p>"Boss Franco. I-I…" Her voice was barely louder than a whisper. Her head was hung low and teardrops were staining the ground.<p>

"Now, Aoyomi, was it? Please be willing and do not resist to come and let yourself be experimented on." The male who is now known as Franco spoke out as he bent down with his hands stretched out with a soft smile, which didn't match the seriousness on his face.

Aoyomi took a step forward while the men in black stepped back to give her an opening. She slowly took small steps forward before abruptly turning around and run.

She ran, she didn't look back or even when her mother screamed for her. Thoughts ran through her mind and out.

'_Tch. What is this? First that… woman wants me to run and now she's calling me back? Tch. This is why I don't trust anyone'_

Her eyes was narrowed and her fist was clenched, hard, enough to draw droplets of blood.

"Aoyomi! Aoyomi!" Her mother called out to her, whether to bring her back or to encourage her to run, Aoyomi doesn't care.

She clicked her tongue and continued running even though she knew she might not make it, after all, this is the Mafia were talking about.

She let out a strangled gasp as cold pair of hands tightly wrapped around her arm with nails digging into her flesh.

"Hn!. L-Let go!" She managed to say in a strangely normal tone for a girl being scared to close to be kidnapped and experimented on, that is unless she didn't know or understand the meaning or pain of getting experimented on.

Aoyomi looked up and widened her eyes as she saw the shaded eyes of her mother.

"M-Mother?" She murmured.

"Sorry Aoyomi. It's… Boss' order." Her mother said as a flash of proudness flashed through the said male's eyes.

"Good work Aurora." He said as he took the girl from her mother's hand. The girl, how ever, is surprisingly quiet before she opened up her mouth with her head still hung low, and with a quiet voice, she spoke.

"… We haven't been close, have we? We never had the hugging and kissing mother and daughter relationships like the others nor did we see each other a lot. Did you know how much I wanted you to say, 'I love you'? To spend a whole day of Christmas together or going out to trick-or-treating? But it seems like a job is more important. Is it not? Should I've started the kissing or hugging first or is it that… You were never proud of me?" Tears were almost non-existence, as it seems when she looked back up.

"T-That's not it!" Her mother tried to speak up but the youngest of the pair cut her off.

"When were you proud of me? When did you show it?" She said softly before turning to the man holding her and told him to bring her wherever he wished while Aurora fell onto the ground before bringing her hands to her face as she sobbed.

* * *

><p>"Oh… Since we already have too much children to remember the names of, we all gave them a respective number… Now, you shall be number… 42."<p>

"…" The girl is now wearing a white simple dress which reaches just to her knee and her hair is out and brushing her shoulder.

"Since you are one of Boss' guardian's daughter, you can choose your experiment." The same voice from before spoke once more

The girl looked up at the person that spoke, looked down once more before speaking.

"What… choices are there…?" Her voice was quiet and emotionless, but of course, what child wouldn't? She just lost her mother and is on the road to her death, if the experiment fails.

"Well, Mistress Colette wants you to be in pair with her newest experiment so I suggest maybe the…experiment that can increase your flame density-form and energy. Or perhaps the experiment to…"

'_**Killer machine? Is that what they want me to be…?'**_

"… What's the point of me choosing? No matter what I choose, there's going to be pain… is there not? But once again, even if I choose, you perhaps aren't going to do the one I have chosen…" Aoyomi _( #42 now, isn't it?)_ cut the man's voice off before he finishes speaking. The male blinked before a grin stretches across his face as he bent down and spoke before grabbing her arm and walking away.

"You're quite smart for your age."

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>KHR belongs to Akira Amano.'<strong>_

**Finally out! Chapter 2. **

**Mukuro is still not introduced yet but he'll be in the next chapter or so so. **

**The poll for the pairing is still up so please check out my profile for that.**

**I'll try to update more often with longer chapters.**

**(Sorry for any grammar mistakes!)**

**Please review!**

**Thank you to-**

_Abbi Lee_

_Arithra_

_Bluebearx_

_Cookie Cha_

_Cookiezfreak_

_Eovin_

_Forbiden Light_

_Grisia_

_KnightAngelSupreme_

_Kohanita_

_Liune_

_Lumina13_

_Meilinfan_

_Okatusareawesome101_

_Pandakat312_

_Silvercrises_

_ZeldaHildaSabrina_

_khodijah98_

_klariz anime_

_Cookiezfreak_

_Ill elemental_

_JustImagineXx_

_Kohanita_

_Liune_

_Okatusareawesome101_

_Pandakat312_

_Silvercrises_

_SilverfeatherSnowstream_

_The Holy Pineapple_

_Liune_

_JustImagineXx_

_SilverfeatherSnowstream_

* * *

><p><em><strong>:)<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**Vita Nuova.**

* * *

><p><em>Cold. <em>

_It's cold. Very cold. _

_I don't like this. I want to feel warmth… In fact, have I ever felt warmth before? In my pass life, my 'mother' was never there for me, neither was my 'father'. In this life, Mother was always at work, and again, father was never to be seen. If this is love and warmth, can I feel the cold? Just to see how cold it will be. Ah, but yes, I am supposed to be here to feel warmth, and warmth only…_

_So, where is it?_

I brought my knee closer to my body, wrapping my arms around my knees. Trying to get more 'warmth'. My fragile body was leaning against the wall, lights dim with no openings other than the bar doors. My cell was inside rooms upon rooms upon rooms. A dark, endless abyss of rooms with children who are never to be found ever again. To be lost form human eyes. This is my definition, different from others. But even so, please listen.

You see, even though these children are hidden from the human eyes, there is one type of human who can see through these walls, who can harm us. They aren't nice to these children. Many died and I have seen it happen, not once or twice but many. Their lifeless eyes staring into me, into my soul and pass my secrets, reading them one by one. I'm scared, scared of what would happen if someone knows, knows that I'm already dead yet alive and breathing. But let not forget their screams. Filled with agony and pain, many types of pain alone with many types of screams.

There is the type where they scream for their friends, screaming to not take them away, to not hurt them or kill them.

Then there is the scream of pain, pain from the men that takes them away. Those screams hurt, loud and high pitch and crack at the end before stopping completely.

Also, there is the scream for themselves, a scream to beg. To let them go, to be free. But that would never happen and never will.

This is Mafia, no forgiveness, no mercy and only pain.

Isn't this where Mukuro is? Did he leave already or is this a parallel world?

* * *

><p><em>Ouch.<em>

The needle was cold but the liquid was hot, burning. It aches and makes my skin sore, it makes my body feel hot yet cold. My arm feels numb. _Or is it that I'm used to this?_

My head tilt to a side as a cough erupted from my body, jerking it. Blood spilt out from the corner of my lip.

Dried blood stained the white dress that I was wearing. Laughter was all around me from the people that are oh so happy to do this to not only me but also children that are also younger.

_Such love._

The door opened as another man walked in with a smile on his face.

"Subject 69, successful."

_Ah? Did he mean Mukuro?_

"What about subject 42?" He asked those men around me. They all turned towards me as a grin broke put on their face.

_I'm subject 42…_

"Successful. No signs of dying or fighting back. We tried both test #15 and #16 within 6 hours. We skipped test #14 since it's not strong enough to do much damage or effect." One of them grabbed my arm and pointed to the little hole that the needle created, there was one drop of blood lingering above the hole.

"Wait around 3-4 hours before testing out #17. We also have to test out the animal-like kid."

"Subject 14?"

_Joshima Ken_

"What about subject 49?"

_Kakimoto Chikusa _

A grin was plastered on my face. I wanted, oh so much, to see them all covered with their own blood, mixed with guilt from the children that they took the lives of,_ but of course, I had to still wait._

The chain that was around my arm fell off and my body was thrown off the bed and onto the floor that still had the bloodstains and little messages the children would write with their blood before they die.

How did their little tradition started? Because of one child who wanted to say 'I love you' to his family and so, he used his blood and wrote those words under the bed where only children can see it, as they were thrown off the bed, and not the scientist and at the end her wrote his name and hope that if someone ever escape, they'll tell his parents his last words. But of course, no one ever escaped yet and now, there are numerous scribbles lining all under the beds and in the shadows, hoping the scientist wont clean them. (Not that the scientists are ever bothered to clean this place)

Another cough was let out and onto my already bloodied dress as a hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up and dragged me over to a cell and pushed me in.

_Dark._

"Oya?" A voice called out from the shadows.

_That voice!_

My eyes widened and my head snapped towards the voice, only to see a spikey purple-ish-blue shape sticking out of the darkness. My eyes traced the unknown thing and saw a face with two different coloured orbs. One deep blue, so blue that it gives you the idea of an innocent child, while the other one so red that it reminds you of Lucifer but the only difference was the kanji 2 in the orb.

_We... are in Italy… Why is there a Japanese character in ones eye?_

I merely stared at the orbs with my body half on the floor and half hovering in the air with my legs and hands supporting it from falling.

The owner of those orbs came closer until he was face to face with me. A smirk was on his face even with the painfully looking bruise around his red eye. It looked puffed up and swollen with spots of purple around, mixing with the pink-ish red, there seem to be little stitches around the eye but at the same time, it looks like it was healing.

"Kufufu~ aren't you going to say anything?" He said, half bowing low to meet me, face to face. His smirk was still plastered on his face.

"…What is there to say…" I was shocked at my own words, _no,_ I was shocked at my voice. My voice that was once clear and smooth was now broken and hurts at every sound. It was so soft and different.

"Oh?" He looks a bit shocked at my statement- or question, I don't even know myself…- but the expression looks face. He blinked before standing back up and shoving a hand at my face.

I stared at it for moments before slowly grabbing it.

His smirk turned cockier as he said in a clear voice.

"You are now named as Kurami!" I felt a frown deepening between my eyes as I looked down at my hand and the hand that was currently holding mine.

"…I have a name…" I tried saying but obviously he wasn't listening but instead, turned around to face two other boys, which I never saw. One had blond hair while the other had black hair and dull grey-ish eyes.

They both stared at me, I stared back before the blond one abruptly jumped on me and started licking my face, which made my face turn red. The other boy that was there took the back of the blonde's shirt and hauled him up.

"Ken…She's not food…"

"EHH?"

* * *

><p>"…<em>Mukuro…We had the weirdest meeting…"<em>

"_What do you mean, my sweet Kurami?"_

"_Ken jumped on me and started licking my face, thinking I was food."_

"…"

"…"

* * *

><p>"Mukuro! Chikusa! Kurami! I'm hungry!" The boy, whose name is Ken, sat on the floor, pouting.<p>

"Ken…Be quiet, we don't have any food." Chikusa said as he sat near Ken. I glanced at both of the boys. Mukuro was taken by one of the men yesterday and hasn't returned yet.

"_Take care of Ken and Chikusa, 'kay?"_

My fist clenched. I wasn't strong. _I knew I wasn't strong. _How am I supposed to care for those two boys?

I don't want to let Mukuro down. _I know, I absolutely know, that Mukuro is not dead._

The bar doors opened and they threw in an object. My eyes widened as I jumped onto my feet and ran toward the object and just managed to hold it upright so that the object hasn't hit it's head onto the ground.

_Oh god._

_Ohmygod. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. He looks like crap right now._

The object was Mukuro was his spikey blue hair that was covered in blood. More specifically, _his blood._

His right eye has a dark red ring around it and stitches going undone, showing a bit of the red flesh underneath the eye. The eye was closed but blood was still seeping out, flowing continuously. His lip was a huge gash in which the blood was already dried but will be _goddamn_ painful to talk with. His arms had a variety of wounds. Some were small punctures that looked like a needle was the cause while others were huge slash that looks worse than what a knife would cause. On his stomach was a long, thin wound that was badly stitched up and could easily get infected. All over his body were numerous bruises and scratches.

I gently laid his head onto my lap and gave a glanced at the other two boys, only to see them wide eyes, staring at the boy that was laid on my lap. My head unconsciously tilt down and causes my hair to create a shadow, covering my eyes.

"Geez. That child kept screaming and saying to torture him instead of subject 14,49 and especially subject 42. What the hell is wrong with that child…" I heard the man muttered as he locked the bared doors and walked away, shoes creating a soft cluttering sound.

_He… made sacrifices so… we wont get hurt… Why the hell can't I do the same! I the hell am I so weak!_

My hands went towards my mouth as I silently cried, for the first _damn _time since I arrived here.

I cried for the children that died as I hopelessly sat there and watched them get taken away and killed mercilessly.

I cried for Mukuro getting hurt for me.

I cried for being so _f**king damn_ weak.

I cried because, I knew, I can't do anything.

* * *

><p>I don't know how long I sat here watching and hoping that Mukuro's wound would magically heal.<p>

_Why don't the scientist do something fking amazing like giving me sun flames?_

My hand was on top of the wound on his stomach, applying just enough pressure so it would stop bleeding yet not enough to open the stitches.

Ken and Chikusa stopped crying a while ago and were cuddle up near to where Mukuro and I was currently at and were asleep,_ with tearstains on their checks._

I gently raised a hand and pat Ken on his head before slowly opening my mouth, letting a string of words come out.

"_Golden slumber kiss your eyes,  
>Smiles await you when you rise.<br>Sleep, pretty darling, do not cry,  
>And I will sing a lullaby.<em>

_Cares you know not,  
>Therefore sleep,<br>while I o'er you watch do keep._

_Sleep, pretty darling,  
>Do not cry, And I will sing a lullaby."<em>

The doors abruptly slammed open, light flooding into the dark gloomy room. The bright hue aimed at my two orbs before a shadow of a man stopped at the doorway.

"Subject 49." He read out from a little piece of paper that was held between his two stubby fingers.

_Shit. Subject 49 is Chikusa. _

I glanced down at said boy before looking at Mukuro.

_F**k…_

_The scientist only needs one person, right? Then… I'll go in place of Chikusa. I hope if would give enough time for Mukuro to at least gain conscious._

I pushed my hands gently under Mukuro's head and placing on top of Chikusa's stomach before standing up and in front of the group, spreading my arms out.

"To get to them, get me first." I narrowed my eyes at the man and he looked down at me. He smirked before grabbing the thin arms of mine and shoving me out and into one of the rooms that was far away from the cell.

The room where blood leaked out and dampen the floors.

The room in which every child begs not to be brought to.

* * *

><p>My eyes widened.<p>

Not because I was strapped to a bed and just got at least 5 needles but the fact that one of the man was holding a scalpel was holding it dangerously closer to my face.

_Shit!_

I instinctively closed my eyes, shutting it tight but I knew deep within that anything I do now or at least try to do would be hopeless.

My body jerked up as the man pressed the scalpel onto my arm, drawing blood, but he didn't stop pressing downwards. He then abruptly stopped and pull out the knife, the blood slowly flood out of my arm, making a metallic fill the room.

The sound of blood dripping down the bed could be heard, filling up the silent room with the trickle water sound that reminds you of a movie that has a massacre yet the sound was surprisingly calming, if it wasn't my blood.

"Brat. Open up your eye." The gruff voice of the man broke the silent, and of course, I'm not stupid to open my eyes, call me stubborn but I am wanting to make time so that Chikusa, Ken and Mukuro will be pain free, even if it's only for a few minutes, hours or days.

I heard the man mutter a line of cuss words about me- _I mentally cuss back at him.-_

I gave out a gap of breath as he shoved his fisted hand at my stomach yet I still haven't given in and open my eyes.

For the Lord knows how stubborn I am at creating time for the other three. I mentally got ready, and hope that it would keep him focus on me and not the other three.

My body shook, not because I'm scared _(Don't deny it, I am very scared inside) _but because I'm holding in my laughter. _(That is fake and I'm probably going to be punished by) _

I let it out a while later, startling the man.

_I tried to make my laughter sound like the one you would hear in those films about haunted house with a kid that died and is haunting the current shit out of you._

First it was a soft chuckle before a light giggle and then a burst of laughter.

"Ahaha~ Have you no mortal? Geez, and you are part of humanity." I was still laughing and I can hear the man frown, _yes, hear._

I want to insult him about everything.

_His humanity._

_Mortal._

_Sins._

_Life._

Bitter and sweet filled words and then give him sympathy.

"If you don't stop, all those children you killed will haunt your dreams~ But of course, I ain't one to stop you~"

"Shut the hell up." _Wao. Nice reply…_

"Don't you have a child yourself, or is your wife too scared to give birth since she is scared that you'll do this to your child~" _Not a question but a statement._

_**And goddamn, I am in pain right now.**_

_**Don't insult a person who can kill you. **_

_**No, seriously, don't.**_

* * *

><p><em>1612/14_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Belongs to Akira Amano. **_

**Hello! This is a weird chapter and I apologize for that but I haven't updated in weeks so please stick with this chapter for now! **

**The poll for the pairing(s) is still up and if you want to add a pairing, just PM me along with any questions. So Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa have came in! **_**Yay!**_

**I shall now try to update at least once a week for the holidays!**

**Please review!**

* * *

><p><strong>:)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vita Nuova.**_

* * *

><p><em>I'll be lying if I say it doesn't hurt.<em>

_It hurts like hell._

I managed to bring my hand up to my face and gently place it ontop of the skin that was beneath my eye and pressed, only to wince as a sharp pain shot through and took the aim at my eye. The skin there was slightly damp and a bit sticky. A metallic smell filled the room and I can't deny that it's not mine.

I moved my hand and brought it up, my other eye glanced at it and widened slightly, but it wasn't much of a surprise since the man obviously stabbed my eye with the scalpel, my two fingers that I used to touch my eye was covered with a thin layer of a bright red liquid.

I gulped.

The pain was still slightly there but I didn't hurt as much as when the man done the 'operation'.

Tears covered my mysterious coloured pupil. I blinked in shock. I wouldn't cry for no goddamn reason.

_But I want to see them._

_Is Mukuro fine? _

_Actually, the question should be "Is he still breathing"._

_Goddamnit! I want to see all of them._

_I want to see if they're in any pain, I want to be the one to take away all their pain._

I gave out a dry chuckle that basically ripped my throat inside out. My throat feels dry, it probably is since I hadn't had any liquid for the past, what? 10 hours? It seems like it…

The door opened and another man came in wearing a shiteating grin.

"Subject 42. Once again, successful." He muttered under his breath as he grabbed my arm and hulled me up and dragged me across the room and then basically threw me into the cell that I share with Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa.

Said boys that were currently conscious were huddling against each other around Mukuro with wide eyes, and once they saw me, half dead on the floor, they ran to me and hugged me.

An excruciating pain shot through my abdomen to my left arm, I ignored it just to hug them back.

My shoulders feel a bit damp and wet, my eyes widen slightly once I realised that both boys was sobbing uncontrollably and was shaking nonstop.

My eyes blurred with tears as I huddled with them and cried.

Tears mixed with the bright red liquid as it came out of my eyes, shooting a slight ache in my eyes.

I pulled back and smiled making Ken and Chikusa look at me in slight surprise before their eyes widened –is that possible?- as I fell forwards, eyes closing and an arm –that's not mine- presses against one of the large cut on the side of my stomach.

* * *

><p>Chikusa's eyes slowly opened as a voice broke through his dream to only be met with Kurami being dragged away by one of the man.<p>

He shot up, standing up only to fall back down as his head erupted with pain.

'_Kurami!'_ His head repeated the same word over and over again as he looked over to his companions. Ken's head was on his shoulder while Mukuro's was lying in his lap. He thought for a bit before shaking Ken seeing as Mukuro was badly injured and it probably wasn't a good idea to wake him up.

"What?" Ken's voice was slurred and his eyes was barely open before he snapped up and started asking where Mukuro was before he actually looked down at Chikusa's lap.

_And then_ he realised that the only girl he currently knew was missing, that was when he freaked out about her.

Chikusa looked away, guilty that he couldn't stop the older man from taking her away.

"They…took her." That sentence is like a code.

All the children here knows what it means and know that there is only a 10%-40% that the person would come out, no, it should be, would come out _alive._

Ken's eye shot up back to Chikusa after looking around the cell, eyes that started watering after he heard those three words.

"…First Mukuro and now Kurami?"

There was no reply as they sat there in silence for a while.

Actually, they sat there in silence for as long as they could before an ear splitting scream echoed through the place making both the boy's look towards the sound, thinking that it sounded strangely familiar before they actually realised whom the scream belonged to.

Their eyes watered and they shook.

The damp and lifeless cell reflects their feelings, _they want out._

_They want to be free._

_But, even if they beg and beg, it's not going to happen._

* * *

><p>"<em>Mukuro-sama! Where's Kurami?" <em>

"…_Where is she?"_

"…_Mukuro-sama?"_

"…_Shit."_

* * *

><p><em>Mukuro was a strange child but it doesn't change the fact that any child should be brought though this type of pain, torture and to face the cruel truth about this world so early.<em>

_But he had no choice, he was born in the famiglia and this is meant to be for him._

_He wonders everyday, what would happen if he wasn't born into the Estraneo Famiglia but another Famiglia, then it made him wonder, what would happen if he weren't born in the Mafia._

_He remembers the first time he was here._

_His first day._

_The memory is never to be forgotten._

_At that time, he was oh so foolish to think that his mother, the woman who never cared for him, would start treating him nice. _

_His mother hates him and yet, when she said to be forgiven, to be love and to get the rights back of a mother, he agreed without second thoughts. _

_He remembers when she smiled at him, then pushed him towards the men and watched him as he was being dragged away, all the while she was smiling._

_Not a soft gentle smile but a cruel smile._

_Not towards him in all but towards the fact that he was going to be in a hell lot of pain._

_He tried so goddamn hard for her to love him and yet this is what he receives._

_On the first day, he was changed into a white shirt and brown pants and as days go by, he would watch, as a red metallic-smelling liquid paints his clothes and stain it._

_He would watch as the others get dragged away._

_He would watch as screams filled the air._

_He would watch as blood splatters the walls and floors._

_He would watch as the others go and never come back._

_And then, he would stare at the men as they were about to stab him with whatever they were holding._

_He then learnt about the world, the underground world._

_He also learnt about death and how if one dies, they would never come back but he never really cared, after all, he doesn't have anyone to care for, unlike those children who came in with their little friends and it made his heart hurt. How they all have someone to love and care for and so, he would always scream mentally and go on and on about wanting someone to care for and someone to care for him._

_Some times, he change, along the road, he change and grew to be one that loved the screams of those children as they get dragged away, all because he was jealous that they have someone while he don't._

_But once again, he changed as he met Ken and Chikusa. They stayed with him and made him smile and, surprisingly, laugh._

_He also met a girl with hair that was a darker shade of blue, it matches his, and the most strangest yet most unique eyes that he ever seen and without thinking, he grabbed her hands and named her because he wanted her to forget the past and move on because he knows._

_He knows that you'll never know when your death is near, it could be today, tomorrow or within the next few seconds._

_So he wanted her to enjoy herself and especially, enjoy herself with him._

_He doesn't know why she felt different but his heart and body and soul is telling him to be close to her and while he doesn't really care about what they want, he is telling himself to be close to her._

_He knows that she frowned and got angry when he renamed her and he felt a spark of regret and everyday, she would give him blank stare and the cold shoulders and he thought she doesn't like him but he remembers that one moment._

_That one moment was when he came back from the worst goddamn experiment (yet) and when he came back, he wasn't unconscious. _

_Nope._

_He was still awake and he felt her catch him just before his head hit the ground and gently, with such gentleness that he got surprised, placed his head on her lap and cradle him._

_He felt like this was the moment where he felt the most love from her, no, from someone. He felt like she was treating him at least 100 times better than his own blood-related mother._

_She tried treating his wounds, he knew that wasn't possible, but she tried._

_So he knew that if he did die, he would be happy._

_Because he knew that she accepted him._

_He went in and out of consciousness but he was conscious when he heard her sing a lullaby to him and his other two first companions. He heard her soft yet coarse from the lack of use voice lulled them to sleep._

_They never knew (saw) but he went into unconsciousness with a slight smile on his face._

_These three people were the three people he love most._

* * *

><p>"<em>Kurami! Where were you!"<em>

"…_You said to go and buy food…"_

"…_I did?"_

"…"

* * *

><p>The young bluenette girl hacks up with a rough cough, eyes snapping open and back arching upwards.<p>

She then was lying with her back on the ground as her breathing laboured. Her two conscious companions ran towards her as she stared at them while their eyes watered and they partially jumped on her. She jolt up slightly before going back down and while it pains her, she smiled and brought her hands up and place it gently on top of their heads, not because she doesn't want to do it harshly, it was because she was too weak to even move.

She forgot about everything for a moment before she snapped up, ignoring the ripped of her fresh scabs and looked around the cell for Mukuro and only relaxed slightly when she saw he was on the metal bed with the thin mattress, but never the less, at least he was not on the floor.

She only looked at him for a minute or two before her body decides against her and slammed her back onto the ground with Ken and Chikusa jumping slightly before looking at her with worried expressions.

She brought her hand up to one of her eye and felt a thin fabric material before looking questionably at the other boys.

They mumbled something about a man coming in and throwing it inside the cell before walking away so they put it around her eye since Mukuro once had it on his.

But her one was sticking to her skin and she could feel that the blood has covered the material but that thought could fly away because she is glad that she is alive, not because she wants to be alive but because she could see them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>2212/14.**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.**_

**So I added a bit of 69xOC but the poll is still up and I can still change the pairing but be warned, I fail at romance but I can try.**

**I have a few questions so please answer by messaging me (so the result is a surprise)**

**Do you want Kurami to meet the Arcobaleno (like the other version)?**

**Do you want Kurami to be with Mukuro, Ken and Chikusa the whole time and be with them in their adventures?**

**Do you want Kurami to be nice to Chrome or jealous of her?**

**Is Kurami being a bit Mary-sue?**

**That's all! Please review!**


	5. Omake- In which our parents snuggle

_**Vita Nuova. (In which Kurami's feeling is shown, and Mama and Papa is snuggling!)**_

_**Contains fluff!**_

* * *

><p><em>If Kurami could have one wish, she could wish for a lot of things but there is one main wish.<em>

_Please let the three people she loves stay safe and alive._

* * *

><p><em><strong>In this chapter, we shall represent Kurami's feeling towards Mukuro!<strong>_

_Kurami doesn't hate Mukuro. Honestly, she adores him._

_On the first day, she got a bit annoyed at how he could just come out of nowhere and decides to give her a new name and everything but as time pass by, she soon realizes the reason behind his actions._

_Okay, she lied._

_She doesn't actually know why he would just come into her life and state "You are now named as Kurami" but she has a slight understanding._

_She knew she shouldn't keep a grudge and him and especially him since he probably been through so damn much already so she just kind of let him be and let him run over her and so-so._

_Over time, she grew quite used to him and slowly accepted the fact that he is with her (don't tell him or anyone that she actually like his presences) but she would often ignore him due to the pain or the fact that most her attention is aimed towards the younger of the group which is actually Chikusa but he acts more mature than Ken and so, Ken is known as the kid of the group but he doesn't mind._

_She once came back from a hell painful of an experiment and was on the brink of consciousness but she felt someone holding her as she was thrown into the cell. She felt arms wrapped around her and gently lulled her into a dream but none-the-least, she was at peace for a while._

_She knew it was Mukuro because she felt something falling and swiping against her face at that time and she saw the blue hair of the boy and he is probably the only person she would know in her whole life that has natural blue hair (apart from herself, but she has black tinted blue hair! There's a difference between blue and black tinted blue!)_

_But obviously, there was other occasions that made her adore Mukuro, like when he is being over protective of Ken and Chikusa but would turn around and denies it._

_Tsunadere!_

_There was also a time when they could finally have their hard earn food and Ken being Ken, started whining and begs for more and Mukuro doesn't want Ken to get hurt from begging the older men so he gave Ken his share. (Don't tell anyone –once again- but Kurami secretly put her share on his plate)_

_There was time when Mukuro would cradle Ken or Chikusa after they would get experimented on- Kurami pretended to be sleeping, Mukuro would never cradle them in front of her-_

_There were other times but if she has to say them all, it would take hours-days- and we wouldn't have time for that._

_Do we?_

* * *

><p>She felt something warm next to her and some one else giggling behind her but she could care less, she slowly moved towards the warmth and dug her face in the soft thing and gripped on the fabric (thinking it was probably a life-size (Kurami-size) plushie. She unconsciously snuggled into it and curled up into the warmth.<p>

The so-called warmth brought its arms up and wrapped around her. She had a soft smile on her face and her breathing evened out as she breathed in a minty smell before her eyes snapped open because she was in a cell and why the _hell_ would there be a plushie in the cell?

The second her eyes opened, she blushed a thousand shades of red because in front of her was Mukuro's face up close and _is that a smirk on his face?_

She tried wiggling out but his vice-grip on her was too strong._ He was just half dead! Why is he so strong?_

She then gives up and lay in his arms but she did (try to) turn her head around and saw Ken and Chikusa close to each other and was giggling like fan girls or the mother of two children that was currently hugging each other.

She blushed even more –is that even possible at this rate?- when she feels hot breath against her neck.

"…Mukuro?" She looked at him and tried to wake him up so he can move his arms form around her.

One of his eyes (the blue one) cracked open as the smirk on his face turns into a grin.

"Yes, my sweet Kurami?" He spoke out in a soft tone that surprised Kurami at how gentle it was.

"…C-can you remove your arm?" _Sugar!_ She stuttered, but she was barely thinking straight because for one, she was blushing so hard right now and two, he called her "_My_ sweet Kurami". She repeats, "_My_ sweet Kurami."

She glanced up and saw that his eyes slowly closed as he head went down and snuggled itself against her hair as he breaths.

"Nope."

_She could feel him smirking._

She sighs and before she knew it, she gently grabbed the front of his shirt and inched inwards, closer to the boy, and laid her face against his chest, going in and out of consciousness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>How does this look like from Ken and Chikusa's view?<strong>_

The two older children was currently cuddled up and snuggling against each other on their sides.

They were basically hugging!

Ken and Chikusa nodded and burst out giggling because they had bet that Mukuro and Kurami would be together and together, they would be the best parents out their in the world and they (ken and Chikusa) would be their children!

They heard the other two whispering something but they left it at that because the older two was being so cute with each other! They saw Mukuro _smiling!_ And they all know Mukuro only smirk!

_**So, the question is, how did this position came to be?**_

_**Well, let Ken narrate! **_

When Kurami came back and we hugged the life out of her, we saw Mukuro woke up slightly and the first thing he looked at was Kurami! (His soul mate!) So Kakipi and myself brought Kurami over and next to Mukuro and the Mukuro rolled over on his side and put his arm around Kurami and he had a _smile_ on his face and then Kurami rolled over and then she snuggled against him! (-byon)

It was so cute that Mama and Papa was snuggling against each other!

* * *

><p><em><strong>23.12.14<strong>_

**This is a chapter yet it is an Omake… **_**ahem**_**.**

**Sorry if the last paragraph annoys you slightly from the over use of "and then" but Ken is a kid so…**_**whatcha expect?**_

**The pairing 69xOC is not set in stars yet but it probably will be a 69xOC…(poll still up!)**

**Thankyou to everyone who answered the questions in the previous chapter and it helped me decide on how to continue the fanfic. ( I dont have a plan yet .) **

**Question for this chapter:**

**_How should Kurami meet the Arcobaleno?_**


	6. Christmas Omake

_**Vita Nuova**_

_**A Christmas Omake.**_

_**(This omake has no connection with the real story. Mukuro is out of Vindice. 69xOC. 'nuff said.)**_

* * *

><p>"Ken…" Chikusa shook his head at Ken as they both spied on their so-called parents with Chrome standing there, clueless.<p>

The sky was a bit dimmed from the light snowing and the streets were slightly crowed with couples or simply parents with their young's.

Ken peeked out from the side of a building before pulling back as started giggling.

"Mukuro-sama is failing!" He slid down the wall and had a huge grin plastered on his face making his nose crinkle and the scar to wobble.

This caused Chikusa to take a peek and smile inwardly.

_**Meanwhile with Mukuro and Kurami.**_

"Ara? It's snowing…" Kurami looked up and smiled slightly, Mukuro was, of course, staring at her.

He took a minute to realise what she was wearing and frowned a bit.

Kurami was wearing a maroon skirt, which Mukuro noted, was a bit too short for his liking. _(The other boys were staring at her!)_ Matched with a white sweater, black knee length stocking and brown boots. Her face had less colour than it should have and her hands were shaking slightly.

Mukuro pulled her over, making Kurami look at him with a slightly confused face, and removed his black scarf from around his neck and re-place it on her instead and smirked.

Kurami gave a slight shook of her head as she sigh but mentally smiled. But she was still pale but the shaking has lessened. Mukuro smirked widen as he, once again, pulled her over and kissed her forehead, making a slight redish colour stain her cheeks.

"Kufufu~"

She looked away and tried to walk forward, only to look down and the redness intense. Her right hand had something wrapped around it and she _knew_ it was Mukuro's hand because of the size and warmth and_ goddamnit_ _how could she tell?_ His hands were surprisingly soft and warm, which when Kurami noticed, she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

He also pulled her closer and was walking with their shoulders touching slightly and hands to hands with Kurami looking away and Mukuro looking down at her with a smirkish-grin.

Kurami had her grew her hair out, it passes her waist slightly but didn't pass her hips. She changed her hair style a bit so there is now bangs to hide her left eye, which is the eye that _they_ experimented on. Through out the years, she had adapted a low self-esteem and is scared to show her left eye due to what other thinks of it. When her bangs were cut, Mukuro disapproved of it, greatly, He honestly thinks that her eye was unique and actually adores her with both her eyes shown so when she cut her hair to hid it, he tried to make it get rid of it but she ignored him.

Mukuro frowned before abruptly spun her around so she was facing him (his chest, Mukuro has grown out to be a height of 177.5cm while she is only 157.5cm which is 1-2 cm under the average Japanese female height.)

He bent down slightly (Kurami frowned,_ he does not have to bend down!)_ and push away her bangs before leaning in and kissing her eye which she closed after he got too close. Once he moved away, Kurami couldn't face him,_ two kisses today…_

He smirked before whispering in her ear, "Are you still cold?" and yes, Kurami nearly exploded.

_**Back to Ken and co.**_

"I take that back… Mukuro-sama is a good flirt-byon." Ken blinked at the said male's action towards Kurami while Chrome is blushing at the view and was mentally cheering for Mukuro.

Chikusa lightly punched Ken's head and said in a monotonous yet jokingly voice.

"How dare you doubt our 'dad'" and made Chrome snapped her head towards them and Chikusa took a minute to explain their childhood bet (previous omake) and left Chrome mentally shipping them.

_**Back to the 'couple'**_

Mukuro and Kurami were currently hands to hands and Mukuro was proud of himself. He loves to tease Kurami and not because he likes being mean to her, quite the opposite actually. He likes seeing her blush because it shows that she is embarrassed and he knows that if it was another person did his actions, that person will be in a coma for days (note: years)

He wanted to show her that he obviously likes her.

"Oya? We hadn't have our Christmas kiss yet..." He trailed off, looking at her with a waiting expression in which she replied with a (blushing) confused face and Mukuro looked up from their spot. They were currently in the shopping center and were about to go in the candy shop.

Up above was a mistletoe.

Cue Kurami turned into a tomato.

The current customers was looking at them and Kurami couldn't turn redder (she failed to prove this later…)

She looked down, turned away, eyes flashing everywhere until the male next to her grabbed her chin gently and tilts her heads toward him.

Her eyes avoids him before she reluctantly looked back and slowly, pushed against the ball of her foot to push herself upwards and quickly pecked his lips and then abruptly turned away leaving a slightly blushing Mukuro because he thought that she would kiss his cheeks, at most. _(You're allowed to kiss the other not on the lips, right?)_

The whistles from the others snapped him out of his daydream and he rushed after her with a smirk and grabbed her hand and pulled her back, smashing his lips onto hers.

The spying trio cheered out loud.

_**Tsuna and co.**_

Of course, Reborn recorded everything. _He nearly shot Mukuro when he kissed her in public with everyone staring at them._ So after that, he showed Tsuna and co. meaning he showed Tsuna and his guardians including Bianchi Haru and Kyoko but excluding Hibari.

The three girls were blushing like fangirls and giggling while Tsuna was out right shocked because _Mukuro was kissing someone._

The others reactions was obvious, Lambo was simply ignoring it and was picking his nose and demanding for candy as for Yamamoto, he was laughing it off, saying something along the lines of 'Mukuro has a lover?' and Ryohei was screaming extreme with a blushing face (think of Hana?) and Gokudera and to simply say it, shocked because, once again, _Mukuro was kissing someone?_

_**Kurami and her growth sprout.**_

In Kurami hands was her journal and she notes everything inside it. _Everything_. And she'll be damned if this gets in the hands of someone else. But the page it was turned on was her growth chart and she scowled. Because for the past 8 month of her hormones kicking in and giving her the glorious growth sprout it stopped and it stopped at 157.5cm.

She really does hope that it is just temporarily stopping for now and will kick in later. _ (She doesn't know that it has been around 3 years and she still hasn't grown…)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>1512/14**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.**_

**First off, In Australia, during Christmas it's hot. Very hot. No snow whatsoever, because it's in freakish summer. **

**Secondly, the average female height in Japan is around 158cm or 5'7. Kurami is 157.5cm, which is shorter than the average and sadly, it is my height as well except I stopped growing since last year. Although, if Mother Nature does make me have another growth sprout, I'll be nice to Kurami and give her another growth sprout as well and I also noticed, Mukuro is tall. He is 0.5cm taller than Yamamoto and anyone taller than Yamamoto is tall. **

**And lets face it, I fail at romance scene so don't expect much from the future and originally, I wanted to mold Kurami into an obedient-like girl or I guess Chrome-like but now she has more of a character…**_**? **_

_**Dont expect much of this in the future... **_

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year~!**


	7. Chapter 5

_**Vita Nuova.**_

* * *

><p>Kurami sat in the dark, in one of the corners where the light couldn't reach and where it is cold.<p>

Mukuro was on the only bed in the cell and the others? '_They took them. They took them when Mukuro and I were sleeping. They took them…' _Kurami couldn't think straight, she is scared, not for her but for them. Her head snap to the door and her eyes widen as a scream echoed. She could hear it loud and clear and she knows who it is.

'_Ken… Goddamnit… I'll kill them all when I have the chance… No, I'll kill them for sure. Just you wait you bastards.'_ Her eyes narrowed and turn into slits as she stood up and stalked towards the barred gates and grabbed hold of it. Tightening her hands around it, her knuckles whitened and she scowled. She shook the gate, hitting it, punching it, trying to make it open but it rendered her hopeless hope and left her sinking down, giving out a silent scream and she leaned her forehead against the cold metal the bar.

She gave no more than a slight widen of an eye as she felt someone came up from behind her and hugged her from behind. She felt _his_ head leaned against her back, hair tickling the nape of her neck.

"They took them, didn't they?" She heard him whisper before abruptly turning around, grabbing the front of his shirt and let the tears bust out. She was, although, silence, with narrowed eyes and if glare can kill you, you'll be dead a thousand times and over but the tears gave it away. The slight puffed of her cheeks and the redness around her eyes.

She doesn't know what to do anymore.

Because, one moment in her life, she'll think that deaths are fine but if it's the pain then that's what kills her. She doesn't want the two of them to go through the pain. Mukuro and her had tried to prevent that as much as possible, and of a fact, they only had around 2-3 experiments and compared to Mukuro and her, that's like comparing a mouse with an elephant.

"Who gives them the right, the right to do this?" Her words were muffled by his shirt, but he heard her clearly and leaned his chin on top of her head.

A sinister smirk stretched across his face, his eyes darkened and they both know, that they will get _them_ back.

Because of all the deaths they took of those children who barely experienced life.

Most children couldn't even remember the face of their parents.

Most children never went to places children should go at their age, they never experienced going to the park, school or shops.

Their heads shot up and looked out of the gates as they heard a tapping sound indicating someone is walking to or pass their cell. They looked up at the man, both wearing a glare and a snarl.

The man blinked before smirking it off and walking away.

"…One day, they'll regret everything" Mukuro only nodded.

* * *

><p><em>As beautiful as this world could be, it could be deadly as well. There are places where flowers bloom and grasses are green and yet, there are places where the light can't go to and everywhere is cold. Temperatures high and temperatures low and they're all on the same planet. Just because you may be facing the goods in this world, doesn't mean there isn't the bad. The world resolves around everyone yet everyone is different. The world is so small yet so corrupted. <em>

_Sure, some may look at only the good because, the saying does say, 'look on the bright side' but does that mean you should skip the dark? _

_Kurami is a strange girl but her strangeness kept her surviving in this world. Because, she looks at the dark side more than the bright, the aftermath than the present, and who dies rather than deaths in total. _

_You may call her cruel but she calls it being neutral._

It's what keeps her living.

* * *

><p>"<em>Death is unfair…"<em>

"_And why is that?"_

"_While others cry and mourn over your death, you are merely sleeping and not knowing what is happening. Death takes away the lives of those who don't want to die and ignore those who do. Do tell me now, isn't death being unfair?" _

"_Interesting way you put it…"_

* * *

><p>When Ken and Chikusa came back, they knew something was wrong. <em>Very wrong. <em>Because Mukuro and Kurami wouldn't stop smirking and _no,_ it wasn't their normal smirk. It was a smirk full of malice and the wanting to kill.

It was a pure understatement to say that Ken and Chikusa weren't scared. The scientist, luckily, didn't do much but he did give Ken an injection, which burned and made his arm numb. But when both of them came back, the cell was suffocating with a strange aura coming from Mukuro and Kurami. They did lessen their glare/smirk but it was still there.

"Kufufu~ they'll regret doing this to us." Mukuro spoke out, breaking the silence.

"…When… When do we end them?" Kurami spoke this time but her voice was different-no, her tone was different, her voice was the same. Her tone promised death yet it had the hint of sweetness in it but the 'sweetness' scared them most.

"We'll wait… We'll wait until we are strong and so powerful that no one,_ no one,_ can stop us"

_That was the plan. _

* * *

><p><em>That year was painful. <em>

_Not only just Mukuro and Kurami were willing to be experimented on but Chikusa and Ken agreed as well._

_They were scared especially Ken and Chikusa because they kept on wondering, 'what if they die on one of the experiment'. _

_Mukuro passed through the six realm of Hell, Ken got his animal channel and Chikusa became the emotionless boy._

_As for Kurami? She never told anyone her experiment and they never realised. _

* * *

><p>My body hacks upwards as a burning liquid was injected into my body. Blood lingering where the needle was punched. <em>It fking hurts.<em>

My left eye was uncovered, showing off to the whole world what it looks like but only I don't get to see it. It aches and sting but I won't scream. I'm not giving in to them, not letting them see my pain.

Mukuro recently went through the 4th stage, Ken got another fang and Chikusa was still unconscious under the last experiment, he been unconscious for nearly 12 days but that is understandable because they had, after all, _cut open his head_ all because they want to_ fking see if he can still feel pain._

"Tch." A growl came out of my mouth as they dug something into my arm and what ever the hell it is, it hurts.

"Eureka! We found the weak sport!" A man shouted.

_Idiots. _

I closed my eyes as they continued with what ever they were doing. Cutting me open, stitching me up, stabbing me, injecting me, hell, go ahead and pull out my heart but do anything to my comrades and I will come back to life and kill you, then die and haunt you in this life, in your next life and all you descendants.

_Ah, I can't see anymore…_

* * *

><p><em>It's dark. Pitch black. And I'm falling.<em>

_Falling into a dark abyss, pretty cliché, ay?_

_But, it's endless, an endless void that makes me fall forever. _

_I can't see, or is it that my eyes are closed?_

_It's dark, black and nothing can be seen. _

_You know when you close your eyes but you're in the light and there's a yellow-ish orange hue? There's none of that. Just pitch black. _

_I was always scared of not being able to see because it scares me. Not being able to see can make me feel like nothing is happening yet everything is happening all at the same time. I wouldn't know what the situation is or what it's awaiting for me. Then, there's the pity and sympathy that I don't need. Merely, giving pity and sympathy is a waste of time- ah, I'm getting off topic. _

_But was there a topic to even begin with? It's just me and this pitch ebony void that is endless, I am just taking to everyone yet no one, I want everyone to hear me yet to not let anyone know._

_I act like a two sided b***h._

_I know what's going to happen in the near future yet I am doing absolutely, fking nothing. Geez. What's the point of me being here again? _

_I screamed._

* * *

><p>In the middle of the room was a girl on the bed, sitting upwards with hair stuck on her face and a liquid, most likely blood, was going down from her eyes and near her abdomen. Her arm has little miniature holes from the needles and little wounds that look like slashes all over. There were some stitches near and around her left eyes that was slightly red and puffed up. The eye, however, stayed the some colour except it has some specks of a yellow-ish gold lingering around in the mist of the greyish yet blue orbs. The mattress had splotches of red, some darker and some brighter.<p>

The door creaked open, letting light in and the girl's head snapped towards the door in a broken-ish way, like a doll would.

Eyes dull as the man started speaking to another man.

"Subject 42, successful although her experiment is more of a fail, we can change her experiment but it will bring the chance of her dying to a higher pace, near to around 68%."

"…Just change it, I mean, another death isn't much, right?"

The dull eyes that were staring had a glimmer, her hands clench and her knuckles whitened.

Her eyes flashed, not with an evil intention but it flashed and the colour changed to a dark red that looks near black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>3012/14**_

_**Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to Akira Amano.**_

**Sorry about the short chapter! I will make up for it by making the next chapters longer! **

**This is also the part where Mukuro 'changed' and get that... attitude... of his. Kurami also changed as well and now, everything you once known is all messed up. **

**Anyways, apart from that, it's nearly 2015! **

**What is your New Year resolution? Mine? Pass all my tests and do all my homework… **

**Good luck!**


End file.
